livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Girl Anon (5/30/2011)
Before we start, you'll need to make a few choices. This will change the story immensely, so choose wisely. First: are you a boy or a girl? 3Boy 4Girl Today's another day. You walk on the sidewalk, when someone on the crosswalk suddenly makes a fuss as he walks across the street. "Ah--crap, crap, crap." 4Look at him 3Keep walking He spilled his stuff from the briefcase he was holding, and was desperately trying to get everything back in the bag as quickly as possible. As he closes the bag, you notice that he forgot something. 1Run to him. "Sir, you've forgotten something..." 2Light's flashing. Wait until the next green light. 5Yell at him. 0Do nothing. "What's that?" he yells. "OH, FUCK." He notices the thing he left behind on the street, and runs toward it. As luck would have it, a runaway truck hits him. Everything stops as people rush to him. 4Run toward the guy that was hit. 2Pretend nothing happened, go to your destination 1Call 911. You rush to him as well. "Uggggh," he moans as you get next to him. "W--where is the thing that I have left on the streets?" He moves his eyes around, and meet yours. "Can you get it for me?" 0"Yes." 6"It's right there." 2"I'm not sure where it is now." "Is it, now?" He sounds like he's in pain. "Is it... okay? Is it broken?" 0"I'll bring it for you to see." 5"It's fine." 0"I'm not sure." 2"Stop talking, we need to call the ambulance first." "Well, good." He coughs. "Say, take that for me. Take my briefcase, too. Hope... you can make use of what I gave you." He moans again. "You might be better off leaving." 1"Will you be all right?" 0"I'll take good care of it." 6"I can call the ambulance before I go." He thinks for a moment. "Very well," he says. "I'm not sure if I can survive, but try to contact me... ugh... later. My information is on the briefcase." 6"I'll take good care of it." 1"I'll be going." 2"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." You take the briefcase that was once again open. You grab whatever you could find that you think was in the briefcase and also the thing that he left... is... wait, what the hell is this? 6Disassembled floor mop 2Oversized pencil case 1Pair of biker gloves 4Pair of X-shaped wooden bars You look at it once, and twice... it's definitely a floor mop. At least it's the new Sweeper kind... wait, what am I supposed to do with it? You put it in the briefcase and leave the scene. 5Go to school 1Go back home The ordeal in the morning still unnerves you as you get to school. "Hey~!" It's your neighbor/classmate, Tsukasa. "Pretty hot today, isn't it?" 0"Sure is! And what happened today doesn't help, either." 0"Yeah, it is." 4"Eh, I guess." 0"No, I don't think so." 3"Are you coming on to me?" "What's wrong? You are usually pretty energetic in the mornings." He gives you a concerned look. "Did anything happen?" 4"Actually, yeah..." Tell him the story. 2"No, nothing happened." 0"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time." You tell him what happened in the morning. He raises an eyebrow. "Really? So, he was more concerned about the briefcase than his life? That's heavy." He looks at the briefcase. "So, is that it?" 5"No, this is something else." 0"Yes." 0"Well..." 0"What do you think?" "Well, that sure isn't a bookbag. Hell, there's your bookbag right there." Tsukasa points your hands, one holding the bookbag and another the briefcase. "What's that for, then?" 1"I lied. This is the briefcase." 0"It's for a teacher." 0"None of your business." 5'_____' He looks disappointed. "Well, guess being friends doesn't get you any of your secrets, huh." He stays quiet for the rest of the walk. "Well, here we are. I guess I'll see you later." 2Go straight to class 0Look for a teacher 6Go to the rooftop 1Go to the library You still have 20 minutes until the bell rings. There's nobody there. The breeze feels good, but it's still hot. 8Open the briefcase 0Relax 3Look up the study material You open the briefcase. Aside from the disassembled floor mop, you also see a few research papers, what seems like a manual, some electronic parts you have no idea what it's for, and nothing else. 2Assemble the floor mop 5Read the manual 3Read the research paper 2Fiddle with the electronic parts The manual looks thick, but generic. "Human Augmentation Systems HAS-06T-LGA Instruction Manual," it says on the cover. Read... 0Introduction 0Getting Started 5Caution 0Features 1Troubleshooting Highlights: "The product is a prototype... Do not leave on for more than an hour, as it may cause permanent harm to the body... when malfunctioning starts, shut off IMMEDIATELY.." 1Introduction 1Getting Started 4Features 1Troubleshooting 1Close manual Highlights: "This unit is a sixth-generation unit... designed for long-range combat, but secondary weaponry as plasma sword... armor upon activation... movement acceleration by factor of 10..." 4Introduction 1Getting Started 5Troubleshooting 1Close manual Highlights: "When unit's armor does not form, look for areas with high presence of metal... when unit overheats, give at least 3 hours to recover... make sure your body is able to power the unit..." 5Introduction 2Getting Started 4Close manual Highlights: "Thanks for using the... HAS-06T-LGA... State-of-the-art system specializing in long-range... breakthrough product more efficient in human power utilization..." 8Getting Started 3Close manual Highlights: Insert electronics module IF-03 into segment S-04... T-01 Boost Unit can be used for auxiliary power... can personalize by inserting DNA into slot in segment in S-04..." 6Read research papers 2Start setting up the unit 2Put everything away, go to class Fine, which one do you want to read? 5"Long-Term Effect on Using Human Body as Energy Source" 2"Diverging Solutions to Complex Problems: Advanced Weaponry via Human Augmentation" 1"Effectiveness of Human-Augmented Weaponry versus Conventional Weaponry" 1"The Human Limit: How Far is Too Far?" Abstract: "We have determined, from limited amount of data, that there is no correlation between using Human Augmented Weaponry and advanced aging... No signs of increased risk of cancer..." 1"Diverging Solutions to Complex Problems: Advanced Weaponry via Human Augmentation" 0"Effectiveness of Human-Augmented Weaponry versus Conventional Weaponry" 5"The Human Limit: How Far is Too Far?" 0Stop reading Abstract: "Past few years, we have seen unprecedented advances in weaponry. This new type of weapon system..." The bell rings! You're late! 5Keep reading 6Run to class 2Assemble the unit You pack up and get to the class. You... do not look very slick, walking into the class with two bags in your hand. "Aaaand, here's Anon!" The teacher greets you. "Tell me your excuse for being late." 0"I had to feed my dog." 6"I had to save a guy hit by a car." 0"Tsubaka kept me from being here on time." 2"I'm sorry." 0'______' Like, right now."Sure, Anon. And last time you told me you had to go save the universe." The class laughs. "Go stand outside. Or would you rather talk to me after class?" 5Go stand outside. 0Talk to her after class. 2Protest. You end up staying outside for about half a period. Rest of the day went fine. It's lunchtime! 2Back to the rooftop you go. 4I'm hungry! FOOD FOOD FOOD 0Talk to friends hanging around the classroom 2Open the briefcase. It's lunchtime! It means... lunch. You can run with others to the madness that is the bread shop, or to slight less madness that is the cafeteria. Or... there's the vending machine. 6Bread! 0Cafeteria! 5Vending machine! You make a dash to the bread shop. There are already a ton of people around. You're not the strongest around, so you wonder if you should get in there by yourself... 7It's go time! I want my curry croquette! 0Look for someone to go in your stead 0Wait until the crowd is a little less intense If you hesitate any longer, you'll lose the sight of that croquette... you're going in!... Ouch, that elbow!... Is someone lifting me up?... You're finally there, lot more beat then before. One left! 0Take it. 1"MINE. ALL MINE." 5Grab it faster than the lightening 1Hey, is that the limited time crab flavored bread? You grab hold of your precious croquette, only have someone else hold it on the other side of it. "I can't let you do that, Anon." That sounds... familiar. 1"We meet again, my worthy adversary." 6"LET☆ IT☆ GO!" 1Let it go. 1Glare at someone who's stopping you from the curry croquette "Why can't anything be easy? You let it go!" You meet your eyes with Lily. You've been with odds with her for the longest time. The crab breads are disappearing, in lieu of curry croquette. 3Now, where was the ticklish spot she had? 0Bite her hand. 0"I saw it first!" 5Take the crab bread. I don't want the bread touched by her. 0Glare. "H-hey! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GIVE UP THAT EASILY!" Lily pouts. You stick your tongue out at her, and take the crab bread. "That will be 200 yen," the lady behind the counter says. 1Pay. 2Actually, I'll take two. 7Look, Lily's got her guard down. Grab that bread. "That's uncalled for! You really should play fair." She pouts... yeah, like she plays fair when she's ahead. You buy the croquette AND the crab bread. "That'll be 400 yen." Uh oh, you're 50 yen short. 1Beg the cafeteria lady. 0Let go of the crab bread. 7Looks like Lily's about to cry. Give back the bread. 0Give the croquette to someone else. "H... hmph! I don't need your pity..." She looks at the bread longingly. "It's not l, like i like this bread or anything, I just don't want this going to other people!" She takes it and pays. 0"You're welcome." 1"That's so typical." 2"When are you going to stop giving me a hard time?" 6"Likewise. I didn't give this bread to you because I didn't like you. Or something." Lily blushes. "What? Are you... is this. Aaack!" She dashes out. "Don't think what you're saying to me makes me happy, because it totally doesn't!" ...what was that about? 0Can't have crab bread with juice! 2"I love you too, Lily!" 0Go back to the classroom. 4It's roof time. And you're on the roof again. It's... hot. But there are still people out here, enjoying lunch. Something about outdoors entices them? 3Call it a night, update wiki 4Keep going You look around to see if you can find anyone you want to have lunch with. You see Tsukasa on the edge, and a foreign exchange student on the bench. 3Eat with Tsukasa 1Approach foreign student 2Eat alone 1Change mind, go back down "Fancy seeing you here," Tsukasa says. He is munching on the sausage bread with cola. Wait, they sell cola? "How's your lunch?" 3"I demand where you got that cola. Now." 1"Same here. I didn't know you liked eating out here." 1"Does it look like I started eating my lunch now?" "Uh... this?" Tsukasa raises his cola. "Well, I've got it from the vending machine by the gym... you didn't know that there was cola here?" 2Go get cola 4Take Tsukasa's cola 1Change subject "H-hey!" Tsukasa protests as you take the cola away. Cola. Delicious. It's nice and refreshing... wait, did we just do the indirect kissing? Erm... 5Nothing happened. Chug and give back. 1You've got permission to go "KYUN" and act flustered. You hand the cola back to Tsukasa. It's much lighter than before. "Thanks," you say. Tsukasa is at a loss for words. And so goes the rest of the day; you're done with school. 0Go home 3Go to club room 1Go to the rooftop 1Go to the library 0Stop by convenience store Erm, so, what club were you in again?'''3Light music club 2Calligraphy club 0Photography club 2Track club 2Ping pong club '''Going to the club room would've been a good idea, only if... well, there's nobody here. Instruments are strewn about. You think Hana the drummer has gone full retard again before leaving. 2Play with guitar 3Examine briefcase 0Go home 1Go to the library 0Go to the rooftop 1Stop by convenience store Last time you opened that briefcase, you looked through the manual and some of the research papers. There are also the electronic parts and what looks like disassembled bits of Sweeper mop. 1Open up the manual and start assembling 4Fuck manual. Get cracking and assemble from memory 3Read more research papers 0I changed my mind. Let's go home. From your memory, this part went into the fourth shaft... these auxiliary batteries went here... and it looks complete, but there are parts left over. It does not turn on. 5Read the fucking manual 3Try to fit in more parts Well, this is what you should've done to begin with. "IF-03 into segment S-04... T-01 Boost Unit can be used for auxiliary power..." wait, DNA into the S-04 slot? Do we want to personalize this? 6Yes, with blood 0Yes, with hair 0No So, personalizing it is. You've got to draw the blood out somehow... 1You remember the razor in the drawer somewhere... 2Look for a needle to prick your finger 5Bite your finger. You decide to bite your finger... it's painful,but you've got a little bleed going. This might leave a scar... you drop some blood into opened slot. You close it after a few drops. The slot flashes. ' 3Examine 5Turn on '''You read that the power button is... there is no power button. Instead, you are supposed to yell out, "HAS power, ACTIVATE!" in order for it to wake it up... or so the manual says. ' 1"This is kind of retarded." 4"I hope nobody can hear me when I do this." 3"This is the worst scientist ever." 1"WHYYYYYYY" 0"Fuck it, embarrassment is not worth trying this thing out." 'You take a deep breath, and yell out loud, "HAS power, ACTIVATE!" Suddenly, the mop lights up in bright white, blinding everything. Well, damn. There goes your uniform. You've transformed. ' 2Look for uniform 5Stand in front of mirror 1Examine manual 'For better or worse, there's no frilly dress involved. Everything is skintight, with thin plastic-esque armor attached throughout. You realize that it accentuates all your assets, or lack thereof. ' 3Examine further 0Check the mop 4Check the manual on how to turn back 'Per manual: "To change back, simply yell, "HAS power, DEACTIVATE!" You can personalize this, as well as your activation call. To simply deactivate the unit, say "HAS power, standby." ' 2Examine further 5Check the mop 0Deactivate, change back 0Put unit on standby '''The mop doesn't look like one anymore. The boost unit's still there, but the mop portion has been changed to ergonomic shape for the shoulder. Hey, is that a scope? There's also a grip and a trigger. 5Examine further 2Read the manual again 0Examine self 0Deactivate, change back 0Put unit on standby The color of the... mop is the same, with the silver and blue accents throughout. There's no magazine, but... you press a button on the back side of the unit, and, it separates from the barrel. ' 0Examine further 0Read the manual again 4Examine self 0Deactivate, change back 0Put unit on standby '''There's armor over your pretty washboard... chest and stomach. Your suit's actually separated on arms and legs; you've got a thighhigh on now. You eerily feel like high-tech sailor moon. With guns. ' 1Examine further 1Examine mop 0Read the manual again 0Deactivate, change back 0Put unit on standby 5Go out and... test it out?! '''You decide to test out your abilities. You vaguely remember the long-range unit, speed increase 10-fold, and plasma sword. Do you want to look at the manual to actually know how to use everything? 0Yes 5No Fuckall. Fine. But are you going to test it here? In the club room? Or do you want to go elsewhere? ' 4Here is fine. Time for some target practice! 0Let's test out the increased speed by running to the rooftop. 1Um, let's see, how was plasma sword used... and what the hell is it? '''The gun is surprisingly light. You realize that you have the goggles on--and it works in tandem with the scope on your gun. So, where to shoot... ' 1Someone left a soda can... on the playground. 1Bird on top of a power pole... 500 meters away. 3I don't think anyone'll miss a vending machine... at a park ten blocks away. 'The aim's easy. Just line up the two sights, and pull the trigger... "warning! You have not initialized the unit yet. Initialization required before engaging in combat activity." Great. ' 2"Shut up and let me shoot." 3"Commence initialization." 1Check the manual. Again. '"Initialization request accepted. Would you like to give a nickname to your Human Augmentation Systems HAS-06T-LGA?" ' 5"Yes." 1"No." '"Please input the nickname to be used for this unit." ' 0Reverie 4Ai 1Irony 2Aegis 0Yuki 1Sasha '"Would you like to personalize your activation call?" ' 7Yes 2No '"Please personalize your activation call." ' 0"Ai, ACTIVATE!" 3"Time's up guys, let's do this. LEEEEEROY JENKINS!" 1"Let's go! Ai Flash!" 1"Can we just not have an activation call?" 5"KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" '"Activation call accepted. Remember this activation call, as it won't be activated by any other calls. Would you like to personalize your deactivation call?" ' 4Yes 1No '"Please personalize your deactivation call." ' 4"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHK" 0"Ai, DEACTIVATE!" 1"I've got chicken!" 1"Seriously. Stop with this." 0"Ai mode, complete!" '"Deactivation call accepted. Remember this deactivation call, as it won't be deactivated by any other calls. Would you like to personalize your standby call?" ' 4Yes 1No 'Please personalize your deactivation call." ' 0"Hank" 1"Ai, standby." 5"KHAAAAAAAAAAAANK" 0"kahn" 0"WHY" '''Ok, take two. Just to make sure. 7KHAAAAAAAAAAAHK 1KHAAAAAAAAAAANK '"Standby call accepted. Remember this standby call, as it won't be deactivated by any other calls. The initialization is complete. Thank you!" ' 5So, where were we? Right, target practice. 4I'm worn out. Let's deactivate. 'Well, the mop--you mean, Ai has given you an unexpected trouble, but you're okay now. You line up the shot to the vending machine. "Warning! Engaging civilian property. Continue?" ' 4Yes 0No 'Well. You actually didn't need the scope to look at the smoke from the hit. You can, though, see people gathering around the machine with the scope. ' 2Try another target, this is fun! 3If I kept this up, I'm in a boatload of trouble :( Deactivate. This didn't happen just now. 2Let's try another feature. Like, running off to home or something? '"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHK!" You call out. You're back in your school uniform again, but something tells you that you made a terrible mistake during initialization. Where to? ' 2Home 4Convenience store 'So you walk off to the convenience store. ' 0So what'll await you on the way to there? 0Will you use your power for good or evil? 4And can you ever unhear the cute girl screaming "KHAAAAAAAAAAAN?" 1See you next time! Additional information *HAS-06T-LGA manual